Invisible Me
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: BxE. They went to summer camp together. It was the cliché summer romance. Who knew it would end like this.
1. Bella

**INVISIBLE**

So here I am, standing on the very edge, the very edge of the bridge.

Above me, storm clouds are gathering and cold, hard rain batters against my numb skin. Below me, the cars pass in a blur, windscreen wipers moving, headlights on full. The deafening noise assaults my ears but I can't feel any more, I'm numb. And it's all because of him...

My angel.

* * *

**JULY**

* * *

It all started at the silly little summer camp.

I was fifteen, young and naïve. He was seventeen, one of the supervisors at the camp and everyone there was stunned by his incredible beauty. Those green sparkling eyes, that perfect bronze hair... Even now, when I think back, I still don't understand why he picked me, out of all the stunning girls at that camp, why me? My best friends, Jessica and Lauren (who are both much prettier than me), were insanely jealous. But I didn't care really. I thought I was in love...

I was in love.

* * *

**AUGUST**

* * *

Camp was almost over.

On the last day, I spent the whole time with him. We relived all our moments together. Our first date, that little picnic down on the shore, eating chocolate dipped strawberries by the light of the full moon. Our first kiss, alone in his dorm, sitting on the floor playing cards. Our first night away, when he etched our names into the bark of a tree using his dad's old pen knife. And then, our last night together, he made love to me, and I felt like the luckiest girl alive.

But of course, it couldn't last.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER**

* * *

I wrote to him almost everyday after camp.

We lived in different states. I lived in Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie and he lived in Manhattan with his parents and his sister Alice. I thought our love would last forever, I thought he would still remember me. But it was obvious he didn't. Every letter went unreturned, all the unanswered calls and texts broke my heart every bit more. Even when my birthday came and went, I didn't receive a present.

My heart broke.

* * *

**OCTOBER**

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

* * *

**DECEMBER**

* * *

**JANUARY**

* * *

Time passes.

Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does.

Even for me.

* * *

**FEBRUARY**

* * *

Life still goes on.

I go to school, I see my old friends, I talk to people in class and at the weekends. But I'm not really here, I don't really involve myself. Not any more, I've lost the will to live, to breath, to care. My friends are worried, my dad is worried, my mom is worried. I tell them not too, but they never listen.

No one does.

* * *

**MARCH**

**

* * *

**

**APRIL**

* * *

**MAY**

* * *

**JUNE**

* * *

Dad sends me back to Mom.

I don't like Jacksonville. It's too sunny, too hot. I miss the cold, wet, dampness of Forks air. I miss the spongy green stuff that covers all the trees and rocks. I miss the damp air swirling around your head when you go walking in the forest. I miss the scent of pine trees. I miss the long grass covered with dew in the morning. Jacksonville is exactly the opposite of Forks. I miss Forks...

I miss him.

* * *

**JULY**

* * *

So that's the story.

One year today, that's when it all started. The camp. The long days. The summer romance. But it's all gone now. All that's left is that aching pain in the middle of my heart, that nagging sensation. Sometimes, if I remember back to the kisses we shared, my heart breaks into smaller pieces. I can almost hear the tearing of every tiny piece. It's unlikely I will ever be right again. Not without him. So I'm back in Forks, reliving everything. I visited the camp, I saw all the children having fun. I visited my old house, I saw Charlie watching baseball with Billy Black on the flat screen. I visited my high school, I saw all my old friends. But I was just a shadow. No one saw me, no one spoke to me. I just slipped away, unnoticed. _Invisible_. And that's what has led me to this decision. Just to leave this world, to end this pain. It's obvious I can't live without him any more, it can't be done. So I have to die, I have to move on. I touch to cold wet metal of the bridge. It's vibrating slightly from the thundering movement of the cars beneath me. I wipe away the tears that have collected on my eyelashes. No more tears, no more pain.

"_Bella_!"

My angel, my angel's voice. I smile and raise my head to the sky, the rain still pounding against my face. The end is near, I can feel it. I take my hand away from the metal and look down at the cars. Time to say goodbye.

"_Bella! Bella, stop!_" Ahh, the voice is closer now, I don't have to wait any longer. I'm about to step off the edge when someone grabs my waist and pulls me down. Warm arms grasp my chin and pulls my face up to meet their gaze.

Those green sparkling eyes.

"Edward..." I breathe.

* * *

_So? What do you think? I had sudden inspiration. The January chapter was taken from New Moon, so SM owns that. Please review, I might do another chapter from Edward's POV, but I don't know yet. Please review with your thoughts._


	2. Edward

**INVISIBLE**

So here I am, waiting, and waiting.

That's all I've ever done, all my life. I've just waited for opportunities to pass my by... Which they usually do. Fancy schools, lots of money, the best colleges, and then the best life I could wish for. But it's not the best... Not without her.

Her. My beautiful saviour.

* * *

**JULY**

* * *

It all started at the silly little summer camp.

I was seventeen, and I had been offered a job at this little summer camp. It was for teenagers all over the surrounding area and I thought it would be a bit of a laugh. All the girls fancied me, of course, but only one stood out. Bella Swan. She was stunning, a kind of quiet beauty. She had long dark hair that cascaded down her back in soft waves and the biggest doe like eyes ever, framed by long dark lashes. She was different from the other girls there, she didn't crowd me and act out for my attention. I guess that's what drew me in, she didn't try to make me like her, I liked her instantly. No, I didn't like her...

I was in love.

* * *

**AUGUST**

* * *

Camp was almost over.

On the last day I was distraught. It had been the best summer of my life by far, and I didn't want to leave. I don't think either of us did. We spent the whole of the last day together, reliving all our times together. We visited all our special places and on the last night, we made love. The thing was, it didn't feel like any other girl I had been with before. It was special. It was meaningful. It was _love_...

But of course, it couldn't last.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER**

* * *

After camp, I waited for a letter.

But nothing came. I couldn't believe it... Why wasn't she writing? Why wasn't she texting me or calling me? I didn't have any of her details, I had no way of finding her. All I knew was that she lived in Forks, Washington with her dad Charlie and I lived in Manhattan with my parents and my younger sister Alice. I thought our love would last forever. I thought it was different, I thought _she_ was different. I was obviously wrong. Birthdays and Christmases came and went, with still no word. I couldn't handle it...

My heart broke.

* * *

**OCTOBER**

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

* * *

**DECEMBER**

* * *

**JANUARY**

* * *

No word still.

But I didn't give up hope. She would write, she would call, she would visit. She wouldn't just leave me like this, not after everything that had happened. Surely no one could forget something like what we had shared... But that's the clincher. _Had_. Past tense. It's all in the past now. An old memory. An old picture in a notebook. A doodle at the edge of an old book.

It's in the past...

* * *

**FEBRUARY**

* * *

Life still goes on.

I still live life from day to day. I go to school as normal, I see old friends and go out in in the evenings. People still act the same, still are the same. But I'm not. I'm different, a changed man on the inside. I'm still the same guy on the outside, I'm still the same stunning heart-breaking Edward Cullen. But I'm not on the inside. On the inside I'm the heart-_broken_ Edward Cullen. But no one understands the pain I'm in, not my parents, not my friends, not my sister Alice... Try as they may, no one will...

No one does.

* * *

**MARCH**

* * *

**APRIL**

* * *

**MAY**

* * *

**JUNE**

* * *

Dad sends me to see a psychiatrist.

We argue the night before I go to see her. I don't want to go, he wants me to go. I'm not the same person according to him. Well of course I'm not, I argue, neither would you be if you had lost the love of your life. Mom cries at the shouting and Alice stands in the corner, blocking it all out. I envy her, I wish I could do that, just block it all out... The psychiatrist doesn't help when I get dragged there the next day. She asks patronising questions and smiles this little fake painted on smile. She asks about Bella, she asks about camp. She asks if I miss it all. Of course I _fucking_ miss it...

I miss her.

* * *

**JULY**

* * *

So that's the story.

One year today, that's when it all started. The camp. The long days. The summer romance. But it's all gone now. All that's left is that aching pain in the middle of my heart, that nagging sensation. Sometimes, if I remember back to the kisses we shared, my heart breaks into smaller pieces. I can almost hear the tearing of every tiny piece. It's unlikely I will ever be right again. Not without her. So I'm back in Forks, reliving everything. Dad doesn't know I'm here, and neither does Mom. Only Alice knows, but she promised not to tell. I can trust her, my little sister. She was the only one who knew what I was going through. She has a long distance boyfriend Jasper, who Mom and Dad both dislike, but through it all they still love each other. I wish I could say the same for me and Bella. I walk around Forks, taking in all the old memories, ignoring the pain in my heart. I see the camp with all the kids playing around. One year has passed, it's kind of surreal, I can't believe it has been a whole year. And I still love her. So I walk out to the edge of town, heading for the bridge above the highway. I can see someone else there, standing on the edge. Whoever it is, is standing on the very edge, clinging onto the rail with pale hands. I recognise the face, the hair, the skin...

"Bella!"

She lifts her head to the sky and smiles as the cold rain pours down on her. I jump over the fence and run across the bridge, trying to reach her. I don't want her to die, she doesn't deserve to, I love her... She needs to know that.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" She lets go of the rail. Oh God, she's going to jump. I grab her tiny waist and pull her back down to me. She looks me in the eyes and I almost die inside.

Those beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward..." She breathes. I grab her face between and crash my lips down on hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her wet body tighter to mine. I can hear the roaring sound the cars beneath us and I can feel the cold rain on my skin. But I can only see and smell Bella. My beautiful girl. I pull away and look into her eyes before whispering softly into her ear.

"I love you..."

* * *

_There you go people. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Yes I did use some of the same stuff I used for Bella's chapter but I thought some of the words just fit.  
_


End file.
